


Living like a jellyfish

by Kaesteranya



Series: Mental Maps [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental Map: Rangiku Matsumoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living like a jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Theme #25 from the 52 Flavors community on LJ.

If Rangiku were to consider it she would probably come to the conclusion that she was such a forward person because there wasn’t much of anything left for her to fall back on. The only thing she had to show for from her life before the Gotei 13 was her four extra stomachs for food, her mad knot-tying skills with cherry stems, her penchant for the ‘uncouth nuances’ of street talk and her ability to drink the Gate Guardians of Soul Society under the table. It set her apart from the rest of the gang, as if the low dip of her uniform wasn’t enough.

 

Time was circular for most shinigami but in her case it was linear and that was depressing. It was like she had been born to eat away at the line of existence without even a faint trace of something that she could genuinely call her own. To say that Ichimaru Gin was the reason for this wouldn’t be entirely accurate but it did play a role of sorts. That much was undeniable for her.

 

Rangiku’s memories were like the sand that her soul cutter melted away into and they could vanish just as quickly, leaving her to keep drinking and keep smiling and act like there was no tomorrow because there wasn’t but explaining that to people was the tricky part and she’d rather not hassle herself with it.


End file.
